


Kik Me

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Panties, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are in a long distance relationship and, without Gerard being aware, Frank buys himself some lingerie and surprises him by texting him photos while wearing the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kik Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an au idea I had and [this edit](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/62088545475) I made

_bzzt_ Gerard’s phone vibrated on his nightstand and he reached for it, opening kik and reading.

_hey wat r u doin?_

He frowned at the message, tapping out his response.

_Ignoring your atrocious writing style. You know I hate text speak._

He pressed ‘send’ and picked his pencil back up, adding more shading to the eyes of his drawing. It was a cat for his college class, one small part of his final project which would consist of seven pieces.

The subjects for each piece were drawn from a hat, ‘to make it more challenging and help you step out of your comfort zone’, the teacher had said. Gerard always liked the idea of a challenge.

His phone buzzed again, letting him know Frank had messaged him again.

_I was just fucking with you. So, what are you up to?_

_Finishing a project for college,_ he typed back. He paused for a moment, fingers hovering over the screen of his phone. _And you?_ he added before pressing send.

He finished the shading on the eyes and moved to the ears, adding little hairs here and there before his phone buzzed again.

_I went shopping today c:_ was Frank’s answer and Gerard nodded.

He knew Frank liked to shop, usually to buy little things he didn’t really need but thought were cool anyway. Clothes were always his favorite though. Gerard glanced down at his shirt, Han Solo’s face ‘smouldering’, as Frank had described it, out at his artwork. Frank had bought it for Gerard’s birthday earlier that year.

It was a little big now since Gerard had been losing weight, but he loved it none the less.

_What did you get?_ he asked, setting his phone by his knee and going back to the picture.

His phone buzzed shortly after setting it down and Gerard grabbed it up again.

_I’m wearing it now if you wanna see._

Gerard had started to tap out his answer when the phone buzzed again. He checked the message.

_No, nevermind. Forget it. It’s weird._

_Well, now I really want to see. Please?_ Gerard typed, sending it and waiting. He set his drawing to the side.

It buzzed almost instantly. _No, you’ll think I’m weird and never speak to me again._

Gerard frowned, leaning back against the headboard. He started typing out his message. _Frank, I love you and nothing could make me think you’re weirder than you already are._

He bit his lip and waited, staring at the screen. What Frank could have bought that would make him seem weird, Gerard didn’t know. He was already a little strange as it was, mostly in personality, but that was what attracted Gerard to him. Gerard thought he was unique and fun and carefree.

He couldn’t wait to finally meet Frank in three weeks. Winter break was fast approaching and he wanted it to arrive faster.

The top bar finally read _Frank is typing_ and he smiled.

_Okay. But you’ll think it’s weird. I can return it if you don’t like it._ He was typing quickly, each sentence a message. _And I love you too._ Gerard smiled again. _Just. Wait one sec._ he typed and Gerard nodded to himself.

Seconds later a photo appeared in the message box. It was a body in something black and white and Gerard made a face. It looked like… like women’s lingerie. He tapped the screen, enlarging the picture.

It was women’s lingerie. A black and white corset with black and white polka dot panties and fishnet stockings. The corset even had garter straps. His eyes scanned over the image. Surely Frank had sent the wrong picture but, low and behold, there were Frank’s tattoos. The flame over his heart and the birds just peeking out from under the corset.

Gerard’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. His phone vibrated in his hand and he quickly went back to the messages.

_You hate it, don’t you? I’m sorry. I knew it was too weird. I can take it back._ Frank typed out.

_No!_ Gerard typed quickly, cutting the other off. _I love it. Frank, it looks amazing on you. I just, I didn’t know you were into that._

Frank didn’t type back for a few minutes and Gerard messaged him again.

_I’m not just saying it. I really do think it looks great._ He sent the message and went back up to click on the picture, looking it over again.

He didn’t even know they made corsets for chests that small but it looked amazing on Frank. He could make out a tattoo on his thigh, which he recalled Frank telling him about, and even a bulge in the front of the panties.

He could also feel a bulge growing in his own jeans and he palmed himself once before popping the button fly open.

The phone buzzed again and he quickly went back to read. It was another picture. A back view this time. He clicked to make it larger.

Frank was leaning forward and away from the camera, exposing his ass and keeping his knees together.

Gerard gulped, rubbing himself again. He could see a tattoo high up on his back, the jack-o-lantern Frank said he got on his eighteenth birthday. That was a few years ago and Gerard spotted something under the bottom of the corset too. He thought it might have been another tattoo but he didn’t remember Frank telling him about one there.

_Jesus, Frank._ he typed. Frank only responded with a winking smiley face and a third picture.

Another back view but he had his legs spread in this one and there was definitely a tattoo on his lower back. He was about to go back to the message screen when he stopped, focusing on the panties. The crotch of the panties in particular. 

Frank was holding himself. Gerard could just make out his fingertips.

The phone buzzed and Gerard went back to the messages, reading what was there. _Wanna know what I’m doing right now?_ it said.

Gerard nodded dumbly, squeezing himself and stroking his thumb over his cock. He blinked for a second before remembering to reply. _Yes._

_I’m uh._ Frank typed. _See for yourself._

Another picture. Gerard clicked it as fast as he could, groaning and slipping his hand under his boxers.

Frank had pulled his cock out from the panties and was stroking it. Gerard assumed, at least.

_Wish it was you._ Frank texted.

_I can’t wait for it to be me._ Gerard replied.

He watched as Frank typed again. _Are you jerking off too?_

Gerard laughed softly, sliding down his bed until he was lying on his back. _I’d have to be dead not to._ he wrote.

_Let me see?_ Frank asked and Gerard turned red. _Please?_

He bit his lip and typed out _Okay_ closing the app and opening the camera. Shifting his pants and boxers down his hips and shoving his shirt out of the way, Gerard grasped himself, giving himself a firm stroke just as the camera shutter went off. He sent the picture before his brain could stop him.

_Fuck._ Frank had texted. _You’re huge. Way bigger than my dildo._

Gerard flushed even more, moaning when his thumb slid over the slit.

_I can’t wait to ride you. Gonna feel so good._

There was another picture sent. Frank was upside down, eyes half closed and bottom lip between his teeth. Gerard could see he was lying on his bed, the panties stretched around his thighs and his hips raised off the bed.

Gerard shoved his jeans down more and went back to his camera app, snapping a picture and sending it quickly. He sent a text after it. _Will you wear that the first time?_

He closed his eyes, his fingers focusing on the head of his cock and bringing him closer. He could feel his stomach tighten just as another text arrived.

_Fuck yes!_ Frank continued to type and Gerard forced his eyes to stay open, needing to read the messages the second they arrived. _M so close. G. Fuck._

Gerard’s toes started to curl. He wanted to _hear_ Frank say those words. Want to _be_ the one making him squirm.

There was a picture sent and Gerard clicked on it. His eyes widened and a loud moan escaped from his throat. He came onto his stomach and fingers, stroking gently as he rode out the aftershocks.

When his vision cleared and his breathing slowed, he looked back at the picture. Frank had come onto the corset, white staining the black in the center. His fingertips were sticky and Gerard groaned again.

The phone vibrated again and Gerard saw it was another picture.

Frank was licking his fingers clean. He could see the come on his tongue and fingertips.

_Fuck, Frank._ he texted. If he hadn’t have just came, he would have from that last picture.

_Bet you taste a hell of a lot better than I do._ Frank replied.

Gerard swallowed thickly and reached for the box of tissues

_I hope to find out when I visit. Multiple times._

_Now you’re just teasing me._ Gerard typed. He cleaned his fingers and stomach, tossing the tissues in the waste basket.

_Maybe._

Gerard could hear the laugh behind the text and he grinned.

_So, you really like it? Cause I can’t return it now. Not with jizz stains all over it._

_Yes. I really, really like it._ Gerard replied. _Better clean it before you come over though._ He pulled his jeans back up, adjusting himself before buttoning them again.

_I know, I know._ Frank typed. _So, should I leave you to your work?_

Gerard rolled his head, looking at the drawing. It was basically done. He only wanted to add a few stray hairs here and there but it would look fine without them. _Nah. I’m pretty much done anyway. Did you buy anything else today?_


End file.
